


Devil Thief

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Crack, Amorality, Brainwashing, Breeding, Dark Crack, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Girls in Chains, Guro, Mutilation, Pirates, Power Exchange, Power Swap, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identity, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Don Krieg eats a Devil Fruit that allows him to steal the powers of others. Defeating the Straw Hat Pirates, he quickly begins rebuilding his fleet and starting his quest to conquer the Grand Line anew. Armed with every Devil Fruit power he can grab, he becomes unstoppable, taking what he wants. That includes the ships, crews, treasure, and women of everyone he meets.Basically, sex and violence with an unstoppable protagonist.





	1. EAST BLUE

It had been a somewhat innocuous decision, initially. 

Krieg had no way to tell what kind of Devil Fruit it was. It didn't particularly look like any Devil Fruit in the records, which meant that eating it was a gamble. At first, it seemed like a dud, and he cursed himself for throwing away his ability to swim for nothing. However, with the arrival of Mihawk, and the loss of his fleet, and the subsequent harrowing journey out of the Grand Line, the sacrifice- thankfully temporarily, of his top lieutenant, he had almost forgotten he had eaten a Devil Fruit at all. 

That is, until the fight to take over the Baratie began. 

Finally feeling up to combat now that he had some food in his belly, he decided it was time to get things done. One of the chefs was going on about his reputation, and Don Krieg was getting tired of it. Throwing the closest chef to the ground, he frowned as he heard Gin cry out. Strange, he didn't know Gin to get sentimental. As he looked out across the restaurant, however, he was caught off guard by the fact that the black-haired waiter wearing a straw hat seemed to be... glowing. Or rather, some kind of sphere in the center of his body was. 

More than that, a feeling, deep inside himself, was telling Krieg he could  _use_  that glowing thing. Reaching out on instinct, he made a motion of pulling, and the sphere passed like a ghost out of Straw Hat. The ball of light was violet-colored, covered in swirls. He got an impression of... bounciness, from it. The moment it touched his hand, it vanished inside him, and a gross taste appeared in his mouth, unfortunately overpowering the delicious taste of the food he had just eaten. 

The boy, for his part, went pale, clutching at his chest as he dropped. 

The chefs made a commotion, and Don Krieg became irritated. He wanted to explore his new power, but it would have to wait. "I have 100 men on board my galleon, they're at the edge of death. Prepare enough food and water for all of them, and I'll allow you to leave this boat afterwards with your lives."

"You expect us to agree to that?"

"Agree? I'm ordering you." he said, glaring, "And no one ignores my orders." 

The chef he threw down- the one that saved Gin, apparently, stood up, brushing himself off. 

"Sanji, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to make food for a hundred people."

"Traitor!"

Krieg smiled, "Wise choice." however, his smile quickly vanished as the other chefs turned guns on the one comrade of theirs who saw sense. The center chef began trying to say something about feeding anyone who was hungry, and what it meant to be a chef, when one of them knocked him on the head. The same chef, a large burly man, took a hand-held cannon from somewhere and aimed it at him. 

"How about a big ball of iron for desert?!"

Krieg didn't have time to react. 

"Son of a-" the cannonball struck him in the chest. As he was sent flying backwards, he gripped the edges of the entrance. To his shock, he wasn't thrown free. Instead, his arms stretched, his grip on the door frame turning his body into a slingshot as the tension in his now-rubbery arms caused him to swing back to his previous position. The cannonball flew forward, exploding against the chef and sending his body sliding across the floor. 

Everyone in the room stared, confused, at Krieg's arms, including Krieg. 

"H-Hey! That's my power!" the straw-hat boy shouted, affronted. 

"Then- that fruit I ate... it wasn't a dud!" he said, smiling, "What did you call your power?"

"The Gum Gum Fruit!" the boy said, "Now stop fighting the chefs-" 

Another man interrupted the possible fight, bringing out a huge bag that smelled delicious. Turning towards Gin, Krieg smiled, "Take the food to our men." he slammed his diamond-encrusted gauntlet into the open palm of his other hand, "I think that the man in front of me is Red Leg Zeff, isn't that right? But you're down a leg... still, you should be hardy enough! I'm going to test my new power on you!" 

"Please Don, isn't this enough? These men saved our lives." Gin asked. 

Turning an angry eye at him, Don Krieg snarled, "What happened to being the cold-blooded Demon, Gin? Our galleon won't go any farther!" seeing his lieutenant's shoulders sag, Don Krieg sighed, grabbing the bag of food. "Fine. I won't test out my new powers on you. But you have until I get back to get off this ship! Because from now on, this ship is  **mine!"**  

Walking outside, he decided to test his new powers in a different way. Pulling back his arm, he then swung it forward as hard as he could. Watching as his arm stretched in response, Krieg pulled a wide grin. It was like a bracelet, in a way, seeing all the pieces of his armor strung along his incredibly long arm. 

Grabbing onto the mast of their broken galleon, he let the tension carry him and the food up into the new ship. This power was a useful one, Krieg decided, smiling evilly. He was already super-durable, stronger than a hundred average men, and carried a specialty weapon for every scenario... now, his greatest weakpoint, his lack of mobility, was countered. And that didn't even come close to the potential of his new Devil Fruit power, if he understood it correctly. 

He had taken these rubber powers from that young man. He wasn't sure if he had stolen them, or merely copied, but already he could see the hidden strength. Devil Fruit were rare in the East Blue, but legends from the Grand Line told of strange and wondrous things. People with bizarre powers were around every corner! He had seen it with his own eyes, in the case of Mihawk being able to slice through his ships without effort. 

He quickly began distributing the food as he considered all the known Devil Fruit Users in the East Blue. 

As his men began to come around from their exhaustion, he began to inform them of his realizations about his power. When he explained what it meant- that he could become a truly powerful monster with as many supernatural powers as he had hidden weapons, his crew celebrated. "But the first step, of course, is to begin rebuilding my fleet! I can't be Admiral Don Krieg without a ship! Your enemies are a bunch of cooks, so this'll be easy!" 

That is, until Mihawk arrived.  

* * *

 

The man destroyed the galleon utterly, slicing it to ribbons. He tried his new power on Mihawk, but the man somehow didn't have a Devil Fruit!

Watching as the galleon fell to pieces around him, he realized that he didn't have any chance, even with his new powers! He would fail, here... unless...

He looked over the crew that had gathered around him. Only a hundred, of the five-thousand he had set out with just a week ago. Of his ships? Zero, of fifty. 

No matter what, he was essentially starting... with nothing. 

Why not wipe the slate  _clean?_  

Without calling out anything, he readied the canisters of MH5. He waited for Mihawk to be distracted- it happened, when one of his own crewmates fired a pistol at Mihawk. 

* * *

 

Krieg opened fire a second later, from a different direction. 

Mihawk redirected the bullets with a simple motion, guiding them with the edge of his blade, but to deflect the cannister, he had to move his blade quicker- he couldn't afford to be gentle. He sliced the canister in half, less than a few feet away. Hawk-Eyes widening, he quickly jerked the sail into a different position, so that the force of the exploding gas would catch the sail and carry him away, even as he cut the air itself in front of him, trying to disperse the gas. And disperse it he did- but not enough. The purple smoke had already filled his sails, passing over his body. 

Mihawk knew to hold his breath, even squeezing his eyes shut. Although Krieg didn't know it, the man was now relying soley on observation haki to look out for incoming attacks- but Krieg didn't attack him again. He instead attacked  _everyone._  

Canister after canister of MH5 was launched from his shield cannon, peppering the remains of the galleon, the Baratie, the sea itself. Canisters exploded, and everything became clouded with purple smoke. 

Krieg's suit deployed his gas mask the moment he selected the poison ammo, and now, he simply focused on trying to dodge Mihawk's flying slashes. His galleon fell even further to pieces, he saw as his men were caught in the crossfire and were dashed apart. If he didn't have his stolen ability, able to stretch and bounce and move so quickly and erratically that, without watching, it was all Hawkeye could do to try and aim at the center of mass as relayed by his haki. 

Minutes passed. Krieg swore under his breath as a flying slash took out a place he had meant to grip before his hand even reached it, and rolled aside as a huge gash appeared next to him. 

"Y-you're not even a swordsman." Hawkeye growled, "I refuse to hand over my title to someone who isn't worthy of being called a warrior!"

"Well, that's okay!" Krieg growled, leaping over another strike, "I don't want your title anyway!"

"You bastard!" Krieg darted away as a different slash came at him, a ragged looking exhausted man with green hair stepped out of the purple smoke, "You think you can interfere with my dream? Interfere with my promise to my friend?!" with his three swords, he became a whirlwind- he couldn't focus on dodging two opponents at once! But... Hawkeye wasn't attacking. He was simply watching the newcomer, his eyes filled with... regret?

Krieg took advantage of it anyway, and sent both of his arms flying backwards, stretching to their limit, before pulling back and flinging both of his armored hands at his new opponent. Moving to block, steel met diamond, and steel shattered. 

"Bad luck." Mihawk said, his voice angry. For his part, the green-haired man looked down at the two hilts of his blades, and then sheathed them both, before pulling his last sword from his waist. 

"I won't surrender, not when my goal is so close!" the man roared, and then, rather than attack Krieg, Zoro leaped for Mihawk's little boat, "Before I die- I will become the greatest swordsman in the world!" 

"Before I die." Mihawk said, "...I will have a proper duel." 

Krieg watched for only a second as steel met steel, and the white-hilted sword in the green-haired man's grip was apparently made of sterner stuff than the other two, as it didn't shatter when it caught Mihawk's black blade. Turning away, content that the both of them would succumb soon enough, Krieg descended on the Baratie. 

He ducked a punch from the straw-hat boy. 

"Wh-why can't I stretch?" the boy asked, looking weak. Already, the poison was taking hold in him.

"I stole your power." Krieg answered, smirking under his mask. Looking at the rest of the restaurant, he saw as chefs and guests succumbed, one after another. The former pirate, Red-Leg Zeff, was busy arguing with the blonde chef who fed him first, trying to force a gas mask over each other's faces. Seeing Gin, looking hopeless on the floor, he realized that either his lieutenant had handed it over, or they had taken it from him. 

Not wanting either of them to survive, Krieg unleashed a stream of sharp spikes from his gun. Both managed to kick away the majority of the projectiles, but the gas-mask between them had shattered. 

"Damn it! I'm not gonna die here, I'm going to be the Pirate King!" the straw-hat boy declared. 

Krieg laughed as he waited for all three to run at him, ready to strike him with fists and feet, when he simply replied "No, my boy. I am the one who will be the Pirate King!  _Dangan!"_  dozens of hidden guns within his armor revealed themselves, and he let loose a hail of bullets. Both chefs moved to evade, but poison staggered their movements. The straw-hat boy didn't try to dodge at all, as if expecting them to bounce off his skin- and Krieg knew then, as he watched all three fall, that his skin must be bullet proof, due to becoming rubber. 

* * *

 

He had won.

It was all that there could be said of the matter. 

The two swordsmen- Mihawk, and the green-haired boy, had apparently decided that rather than perish to poison, the way both wanted to go out was at the hands of another swordsman. They had pierced each other's hearts, and stood standing on Mihawk's little boat. 

The others, all died due to being caught in Mihawk's slashes meant for him, or succumbed to the MH5. A few managed to realize what had happened, and dawned gas masks, and Krieg was glad of it. It meant he wouldn't have to sail the Baratie all by himself. 

He and the few survivors- less than thirty, of the original hundred, but luckily his third-in-command, Pearl, had been one of them -then gathered the weapons of the fallen, and threw the bodies to the sea. Krieg, for his part, searched the living quarters for Zeff's adventure log. From there, he would learn the secrets of the Grand Line, in preparation for his next trip... but  _first..._

He had put together a mental list of all the Devil Fruit Users he knew in the East Blue. Buggy the Clown, Bartolomeo the Cannibal, Smoker the White Hunter, El Drago, Bear King and Honey Queen of the Trump Card pirates... who else? 

Oh well. It would take long enough to find all of them, anyway. But after he had those powers at his disposal, he would go back to the Grand Line... ah, but there'd also be the issue of gathering more pirates and ships for his new fleet.

* * *

 

Stopping at Clockwork Island, he carried out a one-man assault on the Trump Siblings hideout. 

Their minions went down easily enough, smashing through their ranks with his flying fists and swinging his explosive spear. Soon, he came across the leaders. Honey Queen was the first new try at taking a Devil Fruit. Sure enough, both her and Bear King had a floating sphere in their chests that was visible to only him. Reaching out for hers, just as she turned into a wave of liquid heading for a pipe, he stole her ability from her. The sphere held an impression of... slushiness? Like a fast-flowing syrup. Re-materializing in an instant, the now-naked beauty crashed to the ground, the pink liquid becoming porcelain skin, "W-What happened?" 

"So... I really can use two at once!" Krieg shouted, smiling, as he shot one arm out, stretching it to grab onto the nude blonde's shoulder, yanking her over to him, before he allowed his other hand to become a sticky pink liquid to show her, "So, my dear, what do you call this ability of yours?"

"Your stole my Jelly-Jelly Fruit?" she asked, horrified, "I- I can't transform!" 

"No. You can't." he said, "You're helpless." he licked his lips, looking her voluptuous body up and down.

"Master Bear King!" she cried for help. 

"You might think you're powerful Don Krieg, but you haven't seen my newest weapon!" Bear King roared. Reaching out and taking his fruit as well, Don Krieg smiled as he felt the impression of... building heat, and hardening. The Bear King, apparently not noticing the loss of his power, hurried towards a massive cannon. 

"You'll kill your queen along with me?" Don Krieg asked, gripping the blonde tighter. 

"Bear King, he stole my power, if you shoot, I'll die!" she called, only to let tears begin to fall as she saw the Bear King's impassive expression. He didn't care whether she lived or died, she supposed. Looking to Krieg, her eyes widened, "Please let me go!" 

"No." he said, "But I can make sure you survive the blast if you agree to be my whore." he offered. 

Nodding furiously, she smiled nervously, "A-Anything you want, Don!" 

Bear King laughed as he fired the cannon, unleashing the high-speed bullet. Hardening his own already-armored hand, Don Krieg simply held out his open palm, and let the bullet smash into it, crumpling and exploding, but doing no damage to either person. The Bear King stared, uncomprehending, "You stole mine too!?"

Don Krieg smiled, before pulling a pistol from a hidden compartment and opening fire on the Bear King. 

His enemies dead, Don Krieg looked down at Honey Queen's shaking form. Shoving her to the floor, he began to shed his armor. Letting his massive ten-inch cock hang free, she stared, petrified, as it stiffened. Gulping in fear, she inched backwards, before Don Krieg descended on her. He grabbed her by the ankles, wrenching up her legs and slamming her upper body against the floor. Forcing her to spread her legs, he positioned himself, and thrust into her. 

Her eyes widened as she screamed out, writhing around the intruder into her body, and Krieg put on an expression of false pity, "Oh, poor dear, I just shoved it all in at once, didn't I?" he asked. 

"A-ahhn!" 

"Would you like a little lubricant?"

"Please!" she groaned. 

She screamed in pain as he used his new power, hardening his dick into something tougher than iron, and heating it up at the same time. Thrusting harder, deeper, into her, her shouts of agony became a squeal of relief as he abruptly turned the thick metal rod impaling her into the sticky liquid. 

She came, her back arching and breasts swaying as she felt the liquid pour out like a geyser into her. "AH! AHHH! AAHHNN!!" she moaned, Krieg repeating the process over and over, switching between a thick steel rod and an ever-flowing fountain of water-like liquid. Within minutes, the ground around them was soaked with the liquid, and Honey Queen was well on her way towards being fucked stupid. Krieg roamed his hands up and down her body, squeezing and pulling at her breasts, before moving down and pressing his hands into her firm ass. Burying his fingers in the toned flesh, he began to wrench her body against his in time with his thrusts, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her, before he began to hit his limit. Going back to his regular body, he came himself, filling the deepest reaches of her womb with his seed. 

"God  _yes~"_  she murmured, "Fuck me  _more~!"_  

* * *

 

 _"TRUMP PIRATES!"_ she screamed, looking out over all the ships. She was wearing clothes again, about three hours later, and looking over the small fleet. "Bear King is dead! Jack and Joker are dead as well!" she shouted. 

Before her subordinates could respond, she gestured to Krieg, looking for all the world like a king. "This man is their killer, Don Krieg!" she said, "And he's the one who will be the pirate king! Stronger than Bear King, he's the one who will lead us to greatness!" she shouted, "Trump Pirates, as acting captain, I order you all to repaint our flags! From now on, we're part of the Krieg Pirates!" 

They weren't elites by any means, but they'd be useful fodder.

 "Is your armor  _gold?"_  El Drago asked hungrily.

Krieg didn't deign the captain with a reply, simply reaching out and pulling at the glowing sphere he could see residing within the other pirate. Getting an impression of an overwhelming sound, Krieg smiled. 

"What's so funny?" the lion-like man demanded, narrowing his eyes. 

"I like your ship." he said, "And I like your armor too. I take it by you asking me about mine, that yours really is gold?"

"Of course it is!" El Drago said happily, "My nails, my armor, my weapons, all gold!" 

"I was just going to blast you off this ship with your own power, but that would cost me a lot in gold, wouldn't it?" Krieg said, before moving in just a way that one shoulder-pad opened, the hidden gun inside activating and firing off two shots in quick succession. 

El Drago fell over, dead, and his crew began to panic. "THIS SHIP AND ALL ITS GOLD BELONGS TO ME!" Krieg roared. With that signal, the Trump pirates he had pressed into his own service swarmed over the sides of their ships, overwhelming the smaller number on El Drago's. Seeing that his crew was having trouble with a one of Drago's men, a dark-skinned swordsman, he cleared his throat, and then unleashed a wave of pure destructive sound that knocked the man into the sky.

Golass the mercenary grinned, and Krieg now had a new flagship.

* * *

 

Some information-gathering told Krieg that all his remaining targets- Barolomeo, Buggy, and Smoker -were in the same place, Logue Town, he had his new fleet set sail for it. 

Surrounding the island, he made an open declaration on the Marines, using the power he stole from El Drago to unleash one wave of destruction after another at the Marine ships that came to meet them. Hitting the sails was enough to snap their masts, and blasting the water would send shockwaves through it that crippled their ships. Laying waste to them, he set his fleet to mop up the others, and went ashore himself. 

"What the hell are you doing back in the East Blue, Don Krieg?" Smoker asked, him and his new apprentice, a charming-looking young woman with short black hair and glasses, came out to face him directly, a large group of Marines following them.

Don Krieg smiled as he reached forward, and the man in front of him flinched as his power was pulled away, and added to Krieg's own. "Just gathering strength." Krieg answered with a smile, "I can't exactly become the Pirate King when all my opponents are monsters... not without becoming a stronger monster." flinging his hand forward, his arm stretched. Smoker ducked back, but didn't expect Krieg to activate his flame-thrower gauntlet. 

Smoker screamed out as he was engulfed by the fire, and quickly wrenched off his jacket and used it to put himself off. "Captain!" the young woman said, "Why didn't you turn to smoke?"

"I-I couldn't." 

Don Krieg smiled at the man's horrified expression, and then launched himself into the air, leaping high, before opening fire at the group of marines with his Dangan. Hardening and heating his entire body with the Bear King's power, he crashed into the group of Marines like a meteorite, sending them scattering. He then unhardened, standing up in the middle of the half-melted crater, and simply smirked as Smoker's sidekick slashed at him. Her blade passed through his body harmlessly, as if she were merely cutting smoke, and the openings sealed moments later. 

"What kind of man are you?" she asked, horrified, before he wrapped a hand around her throat. Lifting her into the air, the woman tried to fight back, kicking at him, trying to slash. 

Watching her face as she slowly turned purple, Krieg began to become aroused, but his thoughts changed as he noticed in the reflection of her glasses, that Smoker was moving to attack him from behind. He simply allowed it to happen, sure he would pass through like everything else, but Smoker's jitte crashed into his back. For the first time in days, all that protected him was his armor. "What is that?!" 

"Sea-Stone, you bastard! Tashigi, take his head off!" she raised her hand to do so, when Krieg snarled and activated hidden guns in his back. Opening fire point-blank on Smoker, he sighed in relief as the man fell away, his jitte, with its sea-stone tip no longer making contact. Tashigi's sword passed harmlessly though his neck, again. 

Finally losing consciousness, Tashigi slumped, dropping her sword. He admired the young woman's body, feeling her up as he checked for weapons, before laying her across his shoulder. He would bring her with him, he decided. 

Pausing, he looked at the jitte, now without an owner, and took that too. 

 Bartolomeo was walking with one of his bandit partners, an extremely busty woman with spiky red hair named Desire, and he didn't even let the man turn around before he stole his powers. Using it immediately, he created a cylindrical barrier around the gangster known as the "Cannibal".

"What the fuck?!" the green-haired man growled, pressing against the barrier, "This- I didn't make this! Desire-" he couldn't say any more, as Krieg mentally commanded the barrier to change shape. Specifically, to shrink. Desire stared, shaken to the soul, as she watched her best friend get squeezed into mush. When Bartolomeo was absolutely dead, Krieg dropped the barrier. Walking up to Desire, he smiled at her. 

Realizing he was responsible, she flinched away, "I- I'll kill you, you asshole!" she stammered, pulling out an iron pipe. Letting the attack simply pass through him harmlessly, he reached out activated Bartolomeo's power. 

Creating a simply dildo with his power, he mentally commanded it to shoot into her cunt, ripping through her pants and panties. Letting out a surprised squeal of pleasure, Desire fell to her knees, her breasts bouncing as Krieg fucked her with his mind. "Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she panted, her entire body jiggling and quaking with every thrust. 

"Do you like that?" Krieg whispered into her ear.

"I- I'll  _HAahN~_  kill you, you jerk!" 

"No. I'm going to kill you." she came as the dildo suddenly doubled in surface area, expanding, getting longer, thicker. Krieg watched, amused, as the impression of the construct could be seen visibly indenting her skin, "Unless you do what I say. Any time I want, I can make the shield get bigger, big as an entire boat." he ran a finger gently down her neck, across her sizable breasts, and down her soft toned stomach, "You would come apart at the seams." he said.

"I don't wanna die~!" she moaned pleasurably, unable to even feel proper fear under the onslaught of the force-field fucking. 

He shifted Tashigi off his shoulder, roughly shoving the unconscious woman in Desire's direction. The red-head caught the Marine, "Follow me. Carry her with." Krieg ordered, and walked on, not stopping the dildo, nor shrinking it back down to manageable size. Desire hurried as best she could, trying to keep up while carrying the marine on her back.

* * *

 

The Buggy pirate crew had arrived at Logue Town several days earlier, apparently waiting in ambush for someone named "Straw Hat Luffy". Luffy never showed up, but Smoker did. He captured the crew, and now, Buggy and Alvida, as well as their underlings, were waiting in the Marine prison for eventual transport to Impel Down. 

Breaking into the Marine Base was easy work for Krieg, able to bowl over just about anyone and everyone who he came across. Desire tried to keep out of the way, but followed along. 

Finally reaching the prison cells, he looked at Buggy and Alvida where they sat, imprisoned with seastone cuffs. 

Reaching out, he took Buggy's power, and then he took Alvida's too. Thankfully, she didn't transform back to her old appearance. Eyeing her up and down, Krieg grinned as he gripped the bars and pulled them apart. "Want to get out of here?" he asked Alvida. 

The female pirate grinned, "Why, yes, I would." 

"You're not going to leave me here, are you Alvida?!" Buggy asked, shocked. 

"Sorry, Buggy, but freedom comes before loyalty." she said, blowing a kiss, before looking back to Krieg, "So, do you have the key for these?" she asked, holding up the cuffs. 

"No, I'm afraid not." Krieg said. 

"Well, I'm not going to be of much use to you with them on." she said, raising an eyebrow. "We should look for them so-" she was cut off by Krieg's spear separating her hands from her wrists. The cuffs fell, and she screamed, before he grabbed onto each stump and used the burning power of the Hard-Hard fruit to seal the wounds with searing heat. Collapsing from pain, Alvida screamed out. 

Buggy watched on, looking stricken, as Krieg idly looked around. "Having seastone cuffs would have been a problem. You might have used them to deactivate my powers while we fucked, and that wouldn't be any good."

"When- when we fuck!?" Alvida hissed, incredulous, "I'm Iron Mace Alvida! And you're thinking of just using me as a sex slave?!" she stared down at her wrists, the edges hot and red and smelling of cooked meat, "Why- why didn't my Devil Fruit prevent that?"

"You're not a Devil Fruit User anymore." Krieg said, smiling evilly, "Ah! Here we go." getting three metal rings with chains attached, he moved over and quickly attached one over Alvida's neck, and then placed one on the near-orgasm Desire, and the unconscious Tashigi. Grabbing the chains connecting all three women, he tugged them by their new leashes, "My dear, I'm not interested in you because of your strength. All the use you now have is as fuckmeat, just like these two."

Alvida couldn't fight his superior strength, and followed in order to not be dragged by her neck up the stairs. 

Climbing aboard his flagship, the Golden Lion, with his new powers and new sex slaves in tow, he commanded his men to ransack the town. With the local Marine base all but destroyed, there was nothing stopping his men as they rampaged wildly across the island. The execution platform that had beheaded the last pirate king burned down, and Krieg smiled as he watched the pillage, rape, and murder.

At his side, Honey Queen inspected his three personal acquisitions hungrily, the blonde slut looking forward to playing with them, not knowing that he would soon construct a collar for her as soon as the fromer Trump Card Pirates became more loyal to him than to her. 

Unknown to him, Dragon the Revolutionary left the town, deciding that Luffy wasn't likely to show up. 

* * *

 

Marine Headquarters buzzed with activity as the reports came in. 

"Don Krieg's been a thorn in our side for too long... but he was always just a small fish in a big pond!"

"Who'd think that he could accomplish something like this?"

"He rebuilt his fleet in days!

"Destroyed a marine base!"

"He'll likely be heading back into the Grand Line now."

"Mihawk said that he'd take care of it, but then he goes and dies in a duel with some nobody bounty hunter!" 

"Taking all of this into account... I think it would be worth ranking Don Krieg at 50,000,000 Berries." 

"Unprecedented for the East Blue... but he's definitely proven himself a threat."

* * *

 

Setting sail for Reverse Mountain, his new fleet behind him, Don Krieg laughed maniacally at the world in front of him. With his power, he would become the Pirate King! 


	2. WHISKEY PEAK

Don Krieg had already entered the Grand Line once, but last time, the whale, while visible in the horizon, wasn't right in front of the ships rushing to their doom.

"Damn it!" Don Krieg roared, "I am not losing my fleet again!" opening his mouth wide, he unleashed El Drago's power. The blast of noise slammed into the whale, making it flinch. He continued, again and again, but the whale wasn't moving. 

Narrowing his eyes, he focused on his barriers, raising his hands, the transparent field grew. He crafted a ramp, one that would twist to the side... placing it down, he watched as the water that rushed continuously down Reverse Mountain rushed across the ramp, and was sent outwards in a massive spray- causing a disturbance in the water just to the side of the whale. Turning his lower body into smoke, he flew through the air, away from his flag ship, and watched as it shot down his ramp. He held his breath for a moment- and let out that same breath when he saw the ships land safely in the water next to the Island Whale, and speed along. 

Staying in place to maintain the ramp, he watched as each and every one of the ships in his fleet were sent flying, and landing safely in the water. Content, he flew off to land back on board the Golden Lion. 

Accepting the congratulations of his crew, he busied himself with re-organizing the fleet after the ramp had sent them sprawling. While he was busy, however, two people were kicked out of the whale. 

One a man, the other, a young woman with long blue hair done in a ponytail, her dress a hypnotic spiral pattern. 

His crew quickly captured the two of them. 

The man, who called himself Mister Nine, was interrogated into revealing where he had come from, and then for how he managed to get around on the Grand Line. Taking the Log Pose from him, Krieg incorporated the device into his armor. Once they got all they needed from the apparent bounty hunter, he was disposed of. The girl, on the other hand...

The crew knew what he liked. Removing his armor and locking it securely in the locker outside the door, he entered his Pleasure Chamber naked. Miss Wednesday was being fitted with a collar by Honey Queen, the chain it was attached to already connected to the ring like the others. Nearby the massive bed- adorned in gold, because El Drago had to have  _everything_ like that -his other conquests knelt. Desire, Alvida, and Tashigi all wore thick steel collars, connected by long chains to a ring embedded in the wall. Long enough that they were able to go just about anywhere in the room, but not able to leave it. 

The three slaves, stripped of their Devil Fruit and weapons, were unable to escape, and either way, Alvida and Desire didn't have the heart to regardless. Alvida, still in shock from the loss of her hands, still stared at the seared-over stumps. Desire watched him with an expression of deep fear, knowing that he could crush her or rip her apart with only a thought through Bartolomeo's power. Tashigi, on the other hand, he was saving for a special occasion. She had only woken up a few hours before their trip across Reverse Mountain, and besides being made naked, nothing yet had been done to her. 

Tashigi stood the moment he entered the room, staring at him angrily. 

"Oh hello Master Don Krieg~" Honey Queen greeted, "Will you want to play with the new girl? Or the marine? She tried to hit me, you know!" not that it did anything. 

Krieg had realized a new aspect of his powers, the other day. Just as he could take the essence of a Devil Fruit user within sight just by willing it, he could pass off one of the Devil Fruit within him just as easily. He could take it back at a moment's notice, of course, but at the moment... 

Honey Queen was in a unique position. The majority of his fleet was made up of former members of the Trump Card Pirates, who followed him only because Honey followed him. They referred to him as the Admiral, sure, but they called Honey either their Queen, or their Captain. However, Honey, to him, was barely worth anything more than the four other chained women in his pleasure chamber. However, due to the chain of loyalty from his crew, to her, to him, she needed to remain in her current role as his second-in-command. And she couldn't do that while helpless and weak. 

So he had given her back her Devil Fruit. 

The Jelly-Jelly Fruit didn't do much for him, after all. Now that he had control of Smoker's fruit, he still retained his Logia invulnerability, but Smoker's logia was stronger in a fight. Able to move him faster, strike harder, attack a wider range, and imprison foes within a moment. 

"The new girl." Krieg said, smiling evilly. His gaze landed on Tashigi, and the Marine blushed bright red, but was no less furious, not bothering to cover herself up. 

"You won't get away with this!" she growled, running over to tackle him. She however, came to an abrupt halt as she ran head-first into his barrier, and invisible one, this time. The barrier melted away, and he replaced it, this time creating a pole that extended from the ceiling to the floor. Sliding it into one of the links in Tashigi's chain, she was trapped at the center of the room. 

"I already have. Now watch, Marine girl." he sneered, "And see your future."

"Please." Miss Wednesday begged, tears flowing freely, "Please don't." 

"No." he said, before his hands detached, thanks to the power stolen from Buggy. One shot back, grabbing Honey Queen by the tit and yanking her closer, and the other launching itself into Wednesday's cunt. Due to the Slip Slip Fruit, the detached hand's fingers were able to slide in without issue, and repeated the action effortlessly, faster and faster. The blue-haired slave moaned and groaned as she fell to her back, trying with both hands to grab and pull away his large hand, but she wasn't able to get purchase on his skin. As he increased in speed, he began to do the same to Honey Queen, forcing the blonde to her knees as she began to cum almost right away. 

Painfully erect, he waited a few more moments, until Wednesday came as well. Slick with her own juices, Wednesday shuddered, her eyes were half-lidded, her mouth hanging open. Seeing an opportunity, he moved his hand free from her lower lips and instead grabbed at her ponytail, dragging her face close to his massive member. Snapped awake by the proximity, the hair-pulling, or possibly the smell, he didn't know what, his dick twitched in anticipation. She began to cry again.

Honey Queen, still being fingered at high speed, orgasmed on his hand once more, before he shoved her away. Turning both hands on his newest slave, he pulled her mouth open, and forced his dick down her throat. 

"So tight!" he said, inching deeper and deeper down as she spasmed and tried to fight it, clawing at him, hitting him, trying to crawl away, but he was too strong. 

Pulling his fingers away, he grabbed at her shoulders, and pulled her closer, shoving more of his length inside the woman. Struggling desperately, she pulled back a ways, and Krieg groaned, before smiling wide and repeating the process, yanking her back and forth, using her throat to masturbate himself. For several painful minutes, his scent and the feeling of his meat pressing against every inch of her throat was all she knew, until he came directly into her throat. 

Her eyes rolled into her head, and she spasmed as cum overflowed inside her throat. Hot, sticky, semen bubbled from her nose and out of her lips as she went limp, going unconscious from the overwhelming feeling. Pulling his penis free from her, he allowed her to drop to the floor, cum slowly puddling around her head as it flowed from her hanging-open mouth. 

Turning her around, without waiting for her to wake up or even react, he then plunged himself deep into her cunt. Railing the young woman mercilessly, the sound of her thumping against the polished floors of the pleasure chamber filled the room. Honey Queen, unable to stand it any more, descended on Desire, forcing the red-head's face between her thighs, and Desire's tongue between Honey's lips. The blonde mewled happily as she played with her tits with one hand, and kept a hard grip in Desire's hair with the other as she watched Krieg fuck Miss Wednesday out of commission. 

 

Finally, he came a second time, releasing his thick, white, seed into her womb, and pulling free. Miss Wednesday, for her part, was still mostly out of it, murmuring gibberish and nonsense as her rattled brain tried to come to terms with being used and filled. 

Turning towards Tashigi, he smiled evilly, "Now... clean her up. I'll have a cook come in with the meals for all of you soon enough."

"Aw, you're leaving?" Honey Queen asked, not bothering to stop Desire's current activity of messily eating her out. 

"We should be getting to the island that she came from, soon enough. I want to be on deck when the first of our ships arrives."

* * *

 

The island was... almost bizarre. The people there loved pirates, apparently. Their crew was welcomed with open arms. Alcohol aplenty was passed around, attractive women threw themselves at men who were more than welcome to give a taste to anyone who offered, and music and dancing followed. While Don Krieg was a stickler for obedience and seriousness, this type of thing is what made a pirate's life worth it, and he was glad to have found a port so welcoming after the harrowing travel through the Grand Line's frequent weather changes.

When the deepest part of night fell, however, the town revealed itself for what it really was. Every person there, even the women and children, were bounty hunters.  

The six women who had led him to a local inn for a long night of pleasure awoke him when they tried to cut his throat. It didn't work, however, even in the slightest. The knife slid off his skin, unable to make a mark due to the Slip-Slip fruit, but even without that, as he had the Chop-Chop fruit as well, the cut wouldn't have hurt him, and even without that, Smoker's Plume-Plume fruit would have kept there from being a wound in the first place. 

"He won't cut-" the woman began to her fellows before he exploded into smoke. The room was filled with billowing white clouds. The smoke changed density, and all six struggled helplessly as Krieg carried them with him. Walking out of the hotel, he heard the sounds of other shrieks in the night. Those of the crew that had been led away by women claiming to have been seduced by their adventurous attitude or stories of their exploits found themselves prey to handcuffs and rope, and sometimes, if they struggled, to daggers. Those who had been drunk under the table were even easier prey.

Now, Krieg realized what this village was, it was a trap. Pirates would arrive, let down their guard, and then the next day, their heads would be brought to nearby Marine bases to receive any bounties. 

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Krieg roared, augmenting his voice with El Drago's Scream-Scream power. All at once, it seemed the entire village was awoken, "THE VILLAGERS ARE ALL BOUNTY HUNTERS!" 

Soon, the town was made up of nothing but screams as his crew awoke, and began fighting everyone around them.

"GET TO THE SHIPS!" Krieg howled, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

He helped out where he could. He didn't exactly want his crew to die out by any means. And as he went, he collected everyone he came across, a huge sheet of white smoke flowing out in every direction from him, swirling over people, and then shifting density to grab them. Pulling them along with him as he walked back towards the ship. Two people eventually stood out to meet him, an extremely tall muscular woman, and a man with a large curly hairstyle carrying a saxophone, who was there to meet them. 

"You won't make it any further-rappa!" Mister Eight growled, before bringing the instrument to his lips. 

But Krieg wasn't in the mood for music. Opening his mouth, he unleashed a destructive wave of sound that knocked into Mister Eight and sent him flying, battered and bloody. Turning towards Miss Monday, he considered her physique. Krieg was the worst sort of misogynist, a bastard who liked women best when they could only meekly submit. The sight of the woman swinging a massive hammer around with enough force to shake the ground when it bounced off of his Slip-Slip skin, he sneered in distaste. 

Swinging his arm forward, a wave of smoke enveloped her, capturing her like the dozens of other bounty hunters within his grasp.

Pulling them together in a cloud over his head, he continued heading for the docks, to meet up with his crew at the ships, when two more individuals stood out. 

"Kyahahaha!" the slim young woman with a parasol laughed, and Don Krieg could tell that both were Devil Fruit Users. Not hesitating, he reached out and pulled both of their powers to him. From the girl, the Kilo-Kilo Fruit, able to change the user's weight in a moment. From the man, the Bomb-Bomb fruit, which could turn any part of his body, even parts that had been detached, into a bomb, and made him immune to harm from explosions. 

Neither seemed to realize yet that they were powerless, and Krieg wondered if the effect on the user depended on whether or not they were trying to use their power when he stole it. 

Either way, it was time to have fun. Opening his mouth, he allowed the Scream Blast to obliterate Mister 5, and sent his billowing smoke forward to snag and capture Miss Valentine, adding her to the growing number of captives. 

* * *

 

"W-Wait! Please! Oh _god~!"_ the woman underneath him moaned. The fleet had ravaged the town in revenge for the trickery, taking as much food, drink, and weapons as they could carry. But more than that, they brought along captives. 

Pirates were known for cruelty, and by god were they cruel. The crew watched, cheering, as the woman in a nun outfit moaned in terrified bliss as he slid in and out of her at high speed. His huge member slamming into her deepest reaches, and then pulling free. The best part, was that Krieg didn't even have to exhaust himself doing it. He sat with the rest of his men, watching the show, as he used the Chop-Chop fruit's power to control his dick's furious piston-like action with his mind. No effort, simply pleasure. 

In Honey Queen's hand was a stop-watch. 

"Ahn~ Ahn~ Ahhhn~! Aaaahhhn~! Aaaaaaeeeiii!" the nun squealed, coming to orgasm loudly. 

"Still had ten seconds left~!" Honey shouted.

"Oops." Krieg said, smiling darkly, "Sorry miss, looks like you've lost the game."

She was dragged away, kicking and screaming, and brought below deck to join dozens of other women. 

 

The next woman was dragged out, Miss Monday, and began the process anew as soon as Honey Queen hit the timer. 

The game was a simple one. The girls had to resist cumming for one minute. That was all. If they couldn't, they were sent to other ships, to live their lives as cum-dumps for his crew. They provided much-needed stress relief, after all, and he wouldn't deny his men that, even if he reserved the right to first choice on any women they captured. But if they could withstand it, they were offered the chance to be a full member of the crew, or to jump ship. So far, few managed to last the full minute. 

He railed the huge, muscular, woman, and she grit her teeth, not even grunting. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Krieg upped the ante, hardening and heating his dick with his Hard-Hard powers. Miss Monday shuddered, and began to squirm, but still no moans. Feeling almost insulted, he created a transparent shield, another one shaped like a dildo, and rammed it into her ass. His dick, and the shield, alternated, then moved faster, faster, even faster than that. Miss Monday's entire body was thrown and vibrated as she was fucked from both directions with greater force than a human should have ever been able to do so. 

"Aw." Honey Queen said, "That's time! She resisted." 

"Damn." Krieg muttered, "Fine. Men, take her with the others." pirates came, and dragged Monday away to join the other 'lucky' bounty hunters who would get the chance to join or return to the island.

Finally, best was saved for last. Miss Valentine was forced at sword-point to walk into the center, the last girl left among those they had captured. 

"S-s-so..." the blonde girl said, smiling nervously as tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, "I... don't suppose I could do anything to... not have to do this?"

"Don't worry, Miss Valentine." Krieg said, smiling, "All you have to do is not cum. That's easy enough, isn't it?"

"I... I don't wanna be a slave!" she sobbed, biting back a choking gasp as Honey hit the timer, and Krieg slipped inside her. He hastened his tempo quickly, the vibrations making the woman's body jiggle and shake, her bare breasts bouncing as his dick rammed deeper and deeper into her with every passing moment. Sliding in and out filled the night air with a moist slapping sound. "Kyah! Kyah!" she tried to hold back, but already her eyes were rolling up, her mouth hung open, letting her tongue hang freely as she gave in to her lust easily, "Kyah! Kyaah! Kyaaaaa!" she began to scream louder and louder in her senseless pleasured cries. 

"Ah. How cruel." a woman's voice said. 

Honey Queen shrieked as she saw a hand sprout from her own arm, grabbing the stop-watch. 

"Hey!" Krieg growled, eyes alighting on the woman responsible. She was a Devil Fruit user, with a white hat and jacket, and wearing an open shirt barely held over her sizable well-shaped chest by a criss-cross of string. 

"Miss Allsunday~!" Miss Valentine cried, tears streaming down her face, "You came to help me!" 

"Too bad she'll need rescue herself." Don Krieg said, stealing her power. 

The hand that had appeared from Honey vanished in a burst of petals, and Miss Allsunday fell to her knees, looking as if she had been struck by having her power torn away. She recovered quickly enough, however, and turned to run, leaving Valentine behind- ah, he almost forgot. He sped up for a moment, making the woman squeal in delight as she came, and then he dropped her, to chase after her. "After that woman!" Krieg roared, and the crew mobilized to capture Allsunday. 

* * *

In the end, Valentine was thrown with the other female bounty-hunters to be a fuck-slave for his crew, while Krieg took the luscious Allsunday for himself. Pulling her behind him into the pleasure chamber, Honey Queen followed him as well. He found the four women huddled together, leaning against each other. The moment he entered, they surrounded Miss Wednesday, protectively. Tashigi glared at him harshly, as if daring him to try and brutalize the youngest member of their group. 

Honey Queen, already familiar with the pattern, readied a new collar for the newest woman as Krieg busied himself with stripping the buxom brunette to nothing. Leaving her exposed to the air, Krieg admired her. Her legs were long and smooth, her hips wide and alluring, her breasts perk and large, her stomach lean and toned. And her face, her eyes were so sharp, so intelligent and calculating and possessing a quiet burning passion... he wanted to see those eyes dull as her mind broke under his assault. He wanted to see that refined face twisted in orgasmic bliss. 

But for today, he had enough. 

Miss Allsunday was chained to the wall with the others, and Krieg and Honey retired to their own bedroom. 

 


	3. LITTLE GARDEN

"Ahhhh~!" Miss Allsunday moaned, writhing under his body. Don Krieg pistoned in and out of her as his hands roamed across her skin. The woman's sharp blue eyes were wide with pleasure, and Don Krieg silenced her by bringing her mouth to his, kissing her violently. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist as they slapped their bodies against each other, until, finally, he came deep inside her. She pulled back, letting out a strong gasp as she was filled with his warm seed, and made a small disappointed sound as he pulled away, breathing hard. "Wonderful." he said, grinning at her as her passionate fucked-silly expression was quickly, with some struggle, reigned, in, and she tried to look as emotionless as she had before, despite her heavy breathing, her flushed face, and sweat-covered naked body betraying her. 

"I hope you know that this won't stand." she said, "It wasn't my _power_ that made Mister Zero give me the position as his partner." 

Don Krieg smirked, "So you fucked your way into it?"

"Of course not." she sneered, "Its because of my knowledge. If you let me and the agents you captured go, then Mister Zero gets what he needs from me back, and we'll write off on you just being too much trouble to target. Baroque Workds would be done with you."

Don Krieg walked over, shoving away Tashigi and Desire from her as he pulled at the chain connected to Miss Wednesday's neck, "You would even make me throw away _two_ of my pleasure slaves?" 

"Yes." she said, "You've... had your fun. Let us go, or we'll be the ones too much trouble for our worth." 

"Hm. If _you_ do end up being too much trouble-" he smiled, "Well you saw the game I had been playing outside with your other female bounty hunters. You're an honestly, excellent fuck, Miss Allsunday, and breaking cute little Wednesday here is one of my favorite hobbies. But I'm a fucking pirate. If I ever thought that you were too much trouble to have aboard, I'd just put you both to death, rather than give you to someone else. You're _mine_ now. Forever. That means you live as my slaves, or you die as ones." he smirked, "The Bomb-Bomb fruit doesn't just work on parts of my body that are attached, you know. It would work on that semen I just pumped into you."

She paled, pressing a hand against her stomach and looking down nervously. Every woman there, except Tashigi, did the same. He had had a very busy morning, after all. 

"So... Miss Allsunday, tell me... how many Devil Fruit users are mixed in among this Baroque Works?"

Nico Robin had betrayed countless organizations in the past, to save her own skin. This would be just one more. "N-Nearly half of the upper brass." she said, "Mister Zero himself, as well as five of the upper brass you haven't yet encountered. We work in partnerships. Men having the name of the partnership's ranking numbers, and the women having the name of a holiday." 

"So, what's your real name?"

She looked uncomfortable, "If I'm going to be a slave, it doesn't really matter what you call me, does it?" she says, sounding sad, "I've been Miss Allsunday for years, I can continue being her." she looked over at Miss Wednesday, who Don Krieg also realized was using a codename. 

"Very well. And I suppose you'd like going by Miss Wednesday?"

"..." she considered it for a few seconds, before turning a small glare on Miss Allsunday, "...Baroque Works is-"

"No!" Allsunday shouted out, only to be silenced as one of Don Krieg's arms sprouted from her back and wrapped a hand around her mouth. 

"Yes?" Don Krieg asked, narrowing his eyes, "Tell me. All the secrets you know about Baroque Works. If you do... I'll let you be a member of the crew, the way Honey is." he smiled. 

"Baroque Works, is an organization made up of bounty hunters, but really, it's a revolutionary army. Its a tool of one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile." 

Glancing at Miss Allsunday, Krieg smirked at her defeated expression, "Oh-ho-ho! Sir Crocodile huh? And what country is he planning on taking over with these bounty-hunters?"

"My home island, Sandy Island, and to do it, he'll destroy my country." she said, "Alabasta. My name is really Nefertari Vivi."

Miss Allsunday narrowed her eyes then, and Krieg released her mouth, "Why would that name mean anything to me?"

"I'm the daughter of the current king of Alabasta." she said, "His only heir." 

"It's true." Allsunday confirmed, "So you just sneaked your way into our forces and rose up the ranks, hm?" 

"I needed to know the one who was trying to destroy my country-" Vivi snarled at Allsunday, before turning towards Krieg, "L-listen. I'll... overlook what you've done... to me... to... Igaram... On my honor as the princess of Alabasta... I..." she looked over the other pleasure slaves, tearing up, "I'm sure my father will give a grand reward to the man who 'saved my life'. And- I could pay you. For the three of them." she said, gesturing to the other slaves, the ones who had tried, successfully or not, to protect her from further raping from Krieg, even if they were unsuccessful. Tashigi in particular had to be held back through the entire process, "With that money... you could get better slaves elsewhere, right? Treasure is more important, for pirates. Right?"

"Well... you definitely have balls, Princess." Krieg said, grinning, "I'll tell you what. I already made my promise to you, that if you told me, you could be a member of the crew, not a slave, like Honey is. So welcome to the Krieg pirates." he threw his arms wide, and in doing so, bestowed on Vivi the Chop-Chop fruit. Not realizing that she had a power, Krieg walked over, and grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and her ponytail with the other, and began tugging. 

Vivi's head, to the shock of everyone in the room, popped off. 

Slipping the chain off, he put her head back, and pulled away the Devil Fruit. 

"What just-" she began, eyes wide. 

"I'll let you in on a secret too. My power isn't anything too special- but I can steal Devil Fruit, and even give them away. Every Devil Fruit User I see makes me stronger than before. I'm essentially unstoppable!" he announced, "Practically immortal. So... don't betray me. If you're worried about Crocodile destroying your country, know that I could destroy it so much more easily!" he warned, before smiling, "So... when we get you there, I'll defeat Crocodile and his Baroque Works, take their powers for my own... and then your father will reward me. Handsomely." he grinned. 

"Y-yes. He will!" she said, eyes brightening with a sense of hope, "If you defeat Crocodile as well, you'll be doing so much for this country!"

"Good. Good." he smiled, "Ah! And as for the others..." he gestured to Alvida, Desire, and Tashigi, "The busty brunette is 'Iron Mace Alvida', she's killed hundreds of men. The red-head is 'Sweet Desire' a gangster who's tormented entire towns, forcing them to give her protection money... and the petite one with the glasses, is 'Executioner Tashigi' a corrupt Marine who sliced apart dozens of people without mercy while getting away with it because of her position." 

"Th-That's not true!" Tashigi shouted, "I was the protege of Smoker the White Hunter! I never cut anyone up who wasn't a _criminal!"_

"Well... food for thought." Don Krieg smiled down at Vivi, "Are these the type of women you want running free in your kingdom?"

Vivi looked slightly shaken, but narrowed her eyes, "They... tried to protect me. With everything they had. I want them to go free, when I do. Even if they were killers before." 

"How sweet. Very well." Don Krieg said, before grabbing her ass, "Each of them will cost you a lot, girl. I hope you know that."

Vivi squeaked as she felt his massive hand cup her ass, a finger moving closer to her still-slick slit, "But-"

"You think I don't fuck the brains out of Honey every night? No. We're still fucking, every night." he smiled, pressing a hand to her belly, "In fact, the only way I'm even going to consider letting one of my other slaves go is if you agree, right here, and right now, that my _little Don_ in here will grow up to be a Prince or Princess!" 

Vivi's eyes looked horrified for a moment, "I'm _not-"_

"Don't worry. I'll _make sure,_ before we get to Alabasta." he said, "Being filled to the brim two or three times a day should ensure it, I think." he pulled her now-shuddering body closer, "Well?"

"I'll... do it." she said quietly. 

"Good! Welcome to the crew Princess!" Vivi sent one glance at the other women, and at Miss Allsunday, who was taking her place, and promised herself she'd try to help them if she could.

* * *

 

The next island, according to the log pose, was a huge exotic one. The crew entered the jungle to hunt and gather, although they had to flee back to their ship when they noticed the massive terrifying monsters who lived there. From then on, Krieg went in by himself, returning with dinosaur meat by the ton. 

For a few days, they waited for the log pose to reset, but it just wouldn't happen. 

Growing worried, Don Krieg considered heading back to Whiskey Peak with the log pose they still had, when he came across a strange-looking man and his partner, a young girl. Stealing the man's Devil Fruit power, the Wax-Wax Fruit. He walked up to them, and ordered them to give him any Eternal Poses they possessed. When they refused, he smothered the girl with a wave of wax, (she was too young for his tastes anyway) and then threatened the man again. 

It was then, that a bird and an otter arrived, carrying a bomb, that they threw at the entire group. Letting the explosion go off, his body rebuilding itself from smoke a moment later, he stretched both hands forward, and caught the two animals. The otter was hurrying to sketch a picture of him, so Krieg covered the creature's face with wax. As it struggled, he turned on the bird, snatching away its satchel before putting another layer of wax on its legs and wings, to keep it from getting away. 

Smiling at the discovery of an Eternal Pose labeled 'Alabasta' inside, he looked back at Mister 3, who unfortunately hadn't survived the bombing run by the two animals. 

* * *

Equipped with an Eternal Pose, they headed away from the dinosaur-filled island, only to be caught in a huge cyclone. 

Most of the fleet managed to force their way out of the situation, only to come across a massive submarine that rose from the depths. 

Soon, a battle unfurled, the fleet, weary from the storm and staffed with thousands of pirates from the East Blue, versus the single battleship equipped with hundreds of pirates- but ones with far better training and weapons. 

It was a bloodbath, at least until the Golden Lion, his flagship, moved close enough for him to attack the enemy ship directly. 

Filling the air with massive amounts of smoke, he began to grab and imprison enemy pirates in large clumps, only to be forced to back off when the enemy captain moved in, firing a hail of cannon-balls with his mouth. Sneering at the man he reached out and stole away the ability. 

"K-King Wapol!?" Krieg smiled as the man attempted to bite into one of his own men's rifles, with expected results. 

"Your Captain is dead!" Don Krieg roared, "You may join the Krieg Pirates Armada, or perish!" he shouted, before unleashing a wave of force from his mouth, causing a massive splash in the water.

Wapol's lieutenants were surprisingly loyal, and had to be thrown overboard before their ship could be taken, and with that, came the submersible, the elite soldiers, and the 20 elite surgeons. 

* * *

 

While his new power definitely had its uses, he wasn't prepared for the side-effects. Nothing else had every effected him like this Fruit. While the Munch-Munch fruit's powers were quite useful- eating some of his own Wootz Steel armor and some weapons turned him into a massive steel behemoth able to shoot bullets from his finger tips! It was a massive power high, but a day later, it was gone. 

And so was the priceless armor and the weapons. 

Not only was it a power that was best suited to short bursts- something to use just before an attack. But the cost was too much! He was hungry. All the time. When he woke up, he was starving, when he went to sleep he was starving, and he was starving all the time in between. 

So he resolved to simply make the most use out of it that he can, and then get rid of it. 

The most useful aspect of his new power was _combining_ things. He quickly went around, asking for volunteers to gain powers. 

Golass, the mercenary he had taken from El Drago, was willing enough to attempt it. Consuming him, as well as an array of cannons, swords, armor, and even one of Krieg's own mechanical weapon systems. (Now that he had so many Devil Fruits, the old weapons simply didn't seem up to snuff anymore, although he kept his armored gauntlets and his weaponized shoulder-pads.)

When Golass emerged from his maw, he was a metallic super-soldier, coated in the golden sheen of Wootz steel and glittering with weapons. Each of his fingers could become a sword at a moment's notice, reminding him of the pirate Kuro who had been big a few years back. In his shoulders and elbows were tubes that could fire bullets, from his mouth and feet a jet of flame could emerge, and with a bit of focus, every part of him could extend at the seams, revealing a horde of stolen weapons. 

Seeing what Golass had become, some of the crew grew even more unwilling, but some wanted to try their luck as human weapons, including many of Wapol's former men, who knew for a fact that the process wouldn't kill someone. 

When he had finished with the Devil Fruit, having created a small army of metal supermen, he had the men dump some of the chum in the sea. Catching a shark, he passed along the Munch-Munch fruit. 

The shark, nicknamed "Factory" was placed in their private aquarium. The unfortunate creature was still cursed with the Devil Fruit, and sank to the bottom, unmoving. He then assigned the Elite 20 surgeons with the task of transforming the shark into a proper factory, replacing enough of the creature with metal and steel to immobilize it and gain control of the thing. Now, it was a process of simply feeding it two objects, letting it chew, and then pressing a button to make it spit out the result. 

He would put it to good use in the future, he was sure. 

On the horizon... was Alabasta.


	4. ALABASTA

"Ah! Ahn! Auuuhhgg!" Vivi screamed in pleasure during what had become, ever since that morning she revealed her identity, part of her daily routine. Krieg would fuck her at least three times a day, and at the end of the day, bring her before the Elite 20 to check if she was pregnant. It hadn't happened yet, unfortunately. 

Alvida was screaming up a storm as well, the beauty rammed against the wall by Desire as her fellow slave pumped another copy of Krieg's cock, generated through the power he had stolen from Miss Allsunday, into her. Desire herself was being fucked simultaneously, by one of the many copies of Krieg that half-rose from the ground. None of the copies had feet, but otherwise, they were 100% Krieg. 

One was buried in Honey Queen as well, the blonde slut riding cowgirl on the copy mindlessly, her tongue lolling like a dog's, while Miss Allsunday was teamed up by six copies at once. Her ass, her cunt, her mouth, her breasts, and both hands, were being occupied by Krieg's massive copied cocks. 

But the real Krieg she had all to herself. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of Tashigi, even though she knew that the Marine woman was facing her own kind of torture. 

Krieg knew that of all the women there, the one Vivi wanted to free the most was Tashigi. The woman was a Marine, was protective, and despite what Krieg said, she seemed a genuine agent of justice. Krieg hadn't touched her once, making a game of forcing Tashigi to submit of her own will. It had been a slow one, at first, but once the deal was made, Krieg had begun upping the ante. Tashigi had been kept naked, just like all of them, but had been forced to watch everyone around her endure long, sweaty sex for hours and hours at a time, daily. The pleasure room was thick with the scent of sex, and all the other women had long since given up trying any kind of resistance in the face of futility. Tashigi must have been aching by now, but still she resisted. She had attempted to relieve herself once through masturbation, but doing so resulted in having her arms trapped behind her back by a wax lock that was surprisingly as hard as iron. 

Desire had tried to help Tashigi with her issue once, but when Krieg found out, he simply said, "I didn't know you liked oral, Desire." and face-fucked her until she blacked out. No one had dared try to help Tashigi since.

By the glazed looked in the female Marine's eyes though, Vivi knew Tashigi would give in to Krieg soon, but she privately wished that she would hold out, at least until they reached Alabasta and defeated Crocodile, so that Vivi could earn her freedom. 

* * *

 

In the mists on the way to Alabasta, they encountered a lone ship. Being the opportunistic pirates they were, they attacked. However, the captain, a man who proudly declared himself Mister 2 Bon Clay, proved to be superior to any of the fighters who went after him. Even Golass and the elite living weapon squad were pushed back by the man's bullet-fast kicks. 

But even kicks as lethal as bullets had no effect on Don Krieg. The Slip-Slip fruit he had stolen from Alvida made any attack against him simply slide off without leaving an impact, and he ignored his opponents attacks as he delivered his own. One hand spilling wax, the other billowing smoke, he attacked, trapping Mr. 2 Bon Clay in a prison even his superhuman strength couldn't break out of. Stealing his ability, he copied Mr. 2's own appearance, and had his men take over the former Devil Fruit User's ship. The man was suprisingly calm about it all, until Mr. 2 found out about Miss Allsunday's current state of being as Krieg's sex slave. The man showed impressive loyalty, and began to fight even despite the bonds, and so Krieg had his men and him thrown overboard. 

But thanks to Mr. 2's power, he could infiltrate Baroque Works directly. 

When Alabasta appeared on the horizon, coincidentally, the doctors finally confirmed that Vivi was pregnant. Don Krieg, pleased, had gone on to celebrate with his crew. When he had the other girls checked as well, as an afterthought, the crew partied even harder. 

Vivi, Desire, Alvida, and Allsunday were all pregnant with Don Krieg's children.

* * *

 

He pumped Miss Allsunday for information, making liberal use of wax of various large shapes and temperatures in the process, before he decided he was ready enough to face the rest of the group.

He got a location, and a meeting place, and donned his disguise. While he personally refused to wear the ballerina-inspired uniform of Mr. 2's, while walking around in the man's body, he at least dressed more flashily than he normally did. 

Leaving Vivi and his fleet behind, he boarded  Mr. 2's ship with a small crew, and docked at Alabasta. Walking out into the desert from there, he came across the meeting place: Spider's Cafe. 

Pushing open the doors, he gave a wide smile at the people in front of him. 

The two women in the room were both Devil Fruit Users. The bartender in particular also caught his fancy in a different way. With her long, lithe, body, he couldn't wait to spread her and take her. But for this, he would have to be patient, and play things calmly. To his surprise, while Mr. 4 didn't have a fruit himself, his bazooka did, somehow. 

He had seen enough of the original Mr. 2's behavior to imitate him, and surprisingly enough, while in Mr. 2's body, he felt full of energy, and the dancing felt almost natural. It had been weeks since Krieg was without any powers, so it took him a while to realize that his body, or rather, Mr. 2's body, was immensely more powerful than his own. He may have been a monster among regular people, but as he moved further into the grand line, monsters among monsters appeared. Mr. 2 was able to kick with enough force to sunder steel. Krieg, armed with diamond-studded gauntlets, couldn't hit that hard. 

When Mr. 1 arrived, and the bartender revealed herself as his partner, Miss Doublefinger, he subtly managed to touch the man's face. If Mr. 2 was powerful, how much more so Mr. 1? He would have to touch Crocodile's as well. In fact, masquerading as a Warlord of the Sea might be an excellent move to pull anyway.

The small group made their way to a town called Rainbase. He smiled at the sight of the massive casino, and was brought down into a beautiful dining room through a secret entrance. 

Their host, Sir Crocodile walked into the room. "My name." he said, "Is Mister Zero."

Everyone reacted with surprise, "Where's Miss Allsunday? Doesn't she normally handle this sort of thing?" Miss Doublefinger asked. 

Crocodile nodded, "Normally, but, like the Mister Five pair, she vanished in Whiskey Peak along with nearly a hundred of our officers." he said, annoyed, "It is truly unfortunate. Once we have some time, I'd like to investigate this 'Don Krieg' pirate, who's apparently to blame, and put an end to him... but Baroque Works' mission comes first." he said, "The rebels have been agitated beyond belief, and now, finally, they outnumber the Royal Army. We will further push this nation in civil war, and conquer it." he said, "We will make a new country, our Utopia, and each of you will live like Royalty within it, as long as you obey my every order!" 

Don Krieg nearly broke character. A revolution? And the Royal Army was outnumbered? How was a country in civil war supposed to give a 'grand reward' to him?

It seemed he may have to have a nice 'chat' with the Princess when he was done here. He had warned her that he would destroy the country if she betrayed him, and he wasn't one to bluff lightly. But first, he had the matter at hand to deal with. He spread his arms, and in doing so, grabbed every sphere of light he could see in the room. 

"That sounds fun and all!" Don Krieg said, still mimicking Bon Clay for the fun of it, before suddenly transforming into Mr. 1, using his new body's incredible physical strength, combined with the added speed and agility of the Gum-Gum fruit, he launched himself at Crocodile. Creating an invisible barrier around the man at the same time, Krieg slammed forward, fist-first, and caught the man in the head."But I'll have to decline!" Unable to be moved from place, Crocodile was forced to take it. 

"W-What the hell?!" 

Changing to match Crocodile's form, Don Krieg smiled down at the man, "Rather than you... I will be the one in command from now on." he said, smiling, "Mr. 1, Miss Doublefinger... I'd like to offer you positions under me in my Armada! I always need strong warriors."

"You're betraying me, Bon Clay?" Crocodile asked, before sneering, "You think you're stronger than me, a Warlord of the Sea?" he tried to shift to sand, only to look shocked when it didn't work, "Why can't I move? Where are my powers?!"

"I'm not Bon Clay." Krieg said, "My name is Don Krieg. Admiral of the Krieg Armada. Miss Allsunday is in my dungeon, I've killed Mr. 3 and Mr. 5, and obliterated your forces in Whiskey Peak! I also killed the real Bon Clay."

"But you have to be Bon Clay, that's his power!" Miss Merry Christmas growled. 

"Yes. It was." he then turned into a Mole-hybrid form, "Just like this used to be yours." he returned back to being human, and placed his hand on Crocodile's face. The hand became a swirling mass of sand, and Crocodile began to scream, but quickly grew weaker and weaker, "And this used to be his. I ate the Steal-Steal Fruit. Any Devil Fruit User I see... their power becomes my own, permanently!" 

He let the barrier fall, and Crocodile's mummified corpse dropped to the ground. "Now... join me?"

Mr. 1 stood up, narrowing his eyes, before holding out his hand, "I will. But only if you give me back my power." 

Idly, one of Don Krieg's hands became a single long blade, and he shrugged, "Very well." the sphere returned to Mr. 1, and the mercenary nodded once, walking over to stand at his side, "Good choice!" he smiled, "Any other takers?"

"...If you give me my powers back too." Miss Doublefinger asked, holding out her hand. 

"...No. I want to make use of these." he said, "I don't really have a good form of close-range weapon yet. But I'll trade you another ability. How would you like your skin to be harder than diamond?" Considering all the other offensive abilities at his disposal, the one he stole from the Bear King had become... redundant. The Bomb-Bomb fruit could attack with heat more furiously, and he no loner needed the hardening aspect as he was invulnerable to nearly every form of attack, whether it be explosion, blunt, or cutting.

"I'll take it." she said, nervously, and he sent it over. 

"W-we'll join you too!" Miss Merry Christmas said.

"Uh huh." her partner replied. 

"Mr. 1, Miss Doublefinger, kill them both." 

"Wh-Why!?" Miss Merry Christmas asked, shocked. 

"Neither of you suit what I'm looking for." he replied honestly, "I just don't like the look of you." 

Mr. 1 launched himself forward, slicing through Mr. 4, and Doublefinger reared back, making her hand turn a dark stone-gray, glowing with hidden heat, as she smashed in the former mole-woman's brains.

"Good, good..." he smiled, "Now... I have to have a meeting with a princess."

* * *

 

"Agggh!" Tashigi cried out as he impaled her on his cock. He had used a peculiar aspect of the spike-spike fruit. Injecting himself with the spike would bulk up any part of his own body, making it grow in size, and become pointed and bumpy. He had done so to his cock. 

The marine woman screamed out in agony as he forced his gargantuan dick deeper and deeper inside of her, his every movement causing more discomfort as his sheer girth and the bumps stretched her inner walls to the limit. She felt everything, and she felt it hard. The outline of his swollen member could be seen from the outside on her skin, and idly drawing his fingers down the bumps caused her to squeal some more. 

He was fucking her from behind, using his floating hands to hold her shoulders as he shoved her back and forth onto his member. He had her held up over a table, under which Vivi was tied, gagged, and sobbing as she was forced to look straight upwards into Tashigi's pained face. This was to be her punishment for lying, or at least for making promises she couldn't keep. The kingdom was on the brink of collapse, thanks to Crocodile. The King wouldn't be paying a grand reward for her return. And she likely wouldn't be able to pay the amounts he would ask for each of his slaves. 

She had tried to trick him, and he wouldn't stand for that. 

When the Marine woman blacked out, no longer conscious or even making noises as he slid in and out, he came inside her, filling her bruised and stretched pussy with his seed. Pulling free of her, he set her by the other slaves, who were watching with wide, fearful eyes. Allsunday- or, rather, as Crocodile's notes informed him, Nico Robin, had taken a kind of leadership position among the group. She helped get Tashigi onto the bed, and got out the first aid kit to begin helping the poor woman, Desire helping as much as she could while Alvida watched, unable to do much to help. 

He then turned his attention on Vivi. Walking over, he pulled the gag from her mouth, and stared her down, leaning across her front, "You lied to me Princess. I was playing a fun game with the Marine, and I was even going to let her go without touching her, because of you. But... you lied to me. The kingdom is in ruins. The rebels will win any day now." he growled, "I was going to make my child a future King! But now I know my future child would simply be the child of a deposed royal!" 

"We- we can still save Alabasta-"

" _I_ can still save Alabasta." he snapped. "You can't do anything, princess. Not a damn thing." She already looked heartbroken, after seeing him brutalize Tashigi, but this was a new level of pain. And then, the faint ember of hope lit up in her eyes as Krieg grinned, "So what will you do for me if I do save it?"

"I..." 

"She's already giving birth to your child." Nico Robin said suddenly, her tone gentle, "Why not just seal the deal? Become Crocodile. Take his place in everything." she said, "Marry Princess Vivi. He's already the hero of the country. He was relying on his reputation to earn the respect of the civil war's survivors."

Both princess and pirate admiral turned towards her, looking surprised, Nico Robin took it as a sign to continue, "If you defeat the rebels, and start making it rain again, and Vivi supports you, and you make use of the members of Baroque Works... you could begin repairing all the damage Crocodile did." she said, "Your child could still end up a King. You could too."

Krieg considered it, "...What's your angle, Nico Robin?"

She placed her hand on her collar, "I'm more useful to you if I'm able to leave this room. Crocodile was the master of Baroque Works, but he worked through me. I know the organization in and out. I'm the only one who can properly control it, now that he's dead." she smiled gently, "The resources, the reputation, the life of comfort... it could all be yours, Admiral."

* * *

 

"Sir Crocodile." King Cobra said, inclining his head, "Your assistance in regards to the rebels has been exemplary. We owe you a debt of great gratitude." the sandstorms that raged around the rebel army's bases- and Baroque Works knew every location, -had essentially crippled their movement.

Don Krieg simply smiled and inclined his head, "It was my pleasure. As an agent of the World Government, it's my pleasure to do justice within a country that has hosted me for so long." 

"Now... about the... other matter." Cobra said, almost visibly seething with rage. 

He knew the truth, after all. That Crocodile was the one spurring on the rebels, and that Don Krieg had killed him, and taken control of the organization in his place. He also knew that he had impregnated Vivi. The... brutality... of Vivi's time on Krieg's ship wasn't explained to the King, but the King could sense Vivi's fear and discomfort around him. He could guess what had really happened, and it tore the man apart inside to have to be civil with him. 

But the truth was, Cobra was a reasonable man. He understood what kind of powers Krieg had at his disposal, and the simple truth was that none of his forces could fight Krieg. None of them had any hope. The moment he brought Pell or Chaka near the man, they would become powerless. His elite guard would fight to the death, but none would be able to make a mark on him.

If the monster in front of him wanted his daughter, then there wasn't much he could do to stop it. "...If you make an oath to me that you will make sure she remains healthy, and content, and that you will do what you can to make sure her life can still hold happiness..." 

"The princess has told me herself that the kingdom's prosperity is her happiness. And that as long as the people are happy, she will be happy." Krieg said, smug. 

Cobra knew that the man was telling the truth, Vivi was... utterly selfless. His daughter was a saint. A woman willing to sacrifice her own chance at love, her freedom, her personal happiness, to save their kingdom. 

"...Then I will allow you to marry her." he said, "And the child she is currently pregnant with, will be recognized as my Heir." that, at least, Cobra had no issue with. No matter how evil the father, the child would be Vivi's, first and foremost. 

Don Krieg smiled wide, "Well then! Will there be some kind of celebration? In recognition of my becoming the Prince of Alabasta?"

Cobra grit his teeth, and sighed, "...Perhaps one is in order. The kingdom _needs_ something to celebrate."

* * *

 

Vivi and 'Prince Crocodile' made a tour of the kingdom, where he used his powers to clear sand away from wells, from rivers, from once-arable farmland that Crocodile had buried in order to stir up resentment. Bit by bit, they made Alabasta more livable.

Another of Crocodile's goals, the Poneglyph and Pluton, was more trouble. Nico Robin read it, but apparently all it held was a history of the kingdom, rather than any kind of information about Pluton's resting place. 

He didn't see anything wrong with it honestly, a happy kingdom was one that made life easier for him. He left the actual ruling to King Cobra and Vivi, however, not especially interested in it. In fact, after only a few weeks of married life as a King, he began to miss the sea. Ruling a country was... good and all, but he was a pirate at heart. He left his pleasure slaves behind, something Vivi was quite grateful and appreciative of. It had been Nico Robin who convinced him of it. 

Alabasta had become his new headquarters, after all. And all the slaves he had at the moment were pregnant. Pregnant women had no place on a ship, and a ship was no place to raise his children. And so, they would stay behind in Alabasta, safe and sound, where they would grow up in luxury, one of them even promised a place on the throne. 

It meant he was down to simply Honey Queen and his new acquisition, Paula, to sate his hunger, but he would arrive at someplace new soon enough, and he would find more women to fuck. For Krieg, life was good. 

Heading out, still disguised as Crocodile, he followed the Log Pose towards the next step of his journey. 

 


	5. JAYA

Miss Doublefinger, otherwise known as Paula, writhed under his skilled fingers as Honey Queen watched. They were back aboard the Golden Lion, and Don Krieg had some frustrations to work out. 

In the end, they had stayed in Alabasta only a few more weeks. With Baroque Works now under the command of Miss Allsunday, the organization of bounty hunters began slowly splitting in two. Half became slowly integrated into the Alabastan Royal Army. Many agents had already joined with the intention of double-crossing, and others, who had infiltrated the rebels, began becoming employed as helpers to town guards. The other half got rolled into the Don Krieg armada, which quickly began switching names and flags to the 'Crocodile Armada'. He would make full use out of his new Warlord title. Baroque Works agents employed at other islands immediately began informing other islands about how "Crocodile defeated Don Krieg, and recruited his armada, now they serve Alabasta and have the Warlord's authority from the World Government." 

He had even left behind most of the Armada to do exactly that. Now there were only two ships: the Golden Lion, and the late Wapol's submersible, Factory inside it. Don Krieg's reputation would take a hit, but it also meant his navy could prowl the oceans free of Marine harassment. 

Coming along with him were, of course, Honey Queen and Paula, as well as Daz Bones, formerly known as Mr. 1, and Golass.  

Eventually, the two ships made land at a small island called Jaya.

* * *

Walking around as Crocodile in the Grand Line had about the same level that Krieg once had in the East Blue. A simple glance at his face came with recognition, and fear. His strength was universally acknowledged, and those who were willing to approach him were either deferential, or seeking conflict pure and simple. He relished in it. 

Although, acting as Crocodile came with a few downsides, namely, that he couldn't break cover by using abilities other than the Sand-Sand fruit. Jaya was, more than anything else, a pirate's haven. No Marine base anywhere nearby, it was a place where pirates could relax and drink. A place for them to fence their ill-gotten goods with other criminals. 

Krieg's presence there with his current identity somewhat shook the boat on the island. The Warlords of the Sea stood somewhere between being pirates and being marines. And pirates tended to fight each other quite a bit anyway. So everyone watched him and his crew with questioning eyes. Stopping at a small bar to simply enjoy soaking in the fear, he found, to his annoyance, that there were a few scattered individuals who didn't show him even a smidge of fear. 

And the man already sitting at the bar, chomping down on Cherry Pies, was one of them. 

He was also a Devil Fruit User. 

"Zehahahaha!" 

Krieg sat down, and looked over at him, "Is there something you find funny?"

"Not much! Zehahaha! I'm just wondering what a Warlord of the Sea is doing in a little place like this! Last I heard, you got hitched to a princess of somewhere only a few weeks ago!"

Krieg grinned slightly, "Oh yes. But after the honeymoon, I grew bored. I wanted to go back to the sea for a bit."

The man smiled wide, "So, I was wondering... what's it like being a Warlord of the Sea? Have you ever tried to use the position for anything?"

"Used it?"

"You can use the Marine's private current, can't you?" he asked, "Meet with big-wigs or go into Impel Down whenever you want. What's it like, to be on both sides of the coin?"

Krieg considered it. He could. In fact... 

"Well... It's somewhat annoying that I have to give a portion of what I take to the government. For instance, do you have a bounty of any kind?"

"Me? No."

"Ah. Someone unimportant then." he reached out, and people at the bar began to scream as in one motion, he pulled away the man's Devil Fruit- ugh. A deeply unpleasant one. He could already feel an impression of its power. It pulled things in... other powers, which was something he could do already, but it also pulled in attacks and pain. This was an utterly redundant fruit -and he began to mummify him. The man stopped laughing as he began to shrivel up, until finally, a moment before death, Krieg returned the fruit to him. 

Then he pulled the last bit of moisture from the man, leaving him to crumble to dust. Krieg then ordered his drinks.

* * *

 

Krieg glared at the owner of the resort, who was beginning to sweat, "Ah, I'm sorry, Sir- Er, _Prince_ Crocodile, but the Bellamy pirates have already reserved the whole resort."

"...Where are they?"

The owner gulped, and then led him away, towards where a large group of pirates were waiting. Krieg grinned, feeling only one Devil Fruit user among the group. 

"Which of you is Bellamy the Hyena?" he shouted loudly. 

One man stood up, with wild blonde hair. Krieg grinned, and slammed his fists together in challenge- unfortunately, copying Crocodile's appearance didn't copy his hook. Instead, at the wrist, his own hand was there, separated by a scar. Whatever wasn't cloned by the Clone-Clone Fruit remained the same. So Krieg simply hid it. Crocodile was famous for his golden hook, and Krieg had matched it with his gold-colored and diamond-encrusted wootz-steel gauntlet. 

"I'm Bellamy! So, what's a Warlord of the Sea doing in these parts, hm? I should have you know, that I work for Doflamingo! Unless you want to start a fight with him, I'm untouchable."

Krieg smiled, "I've been meaning to fight that bastard anyway." Doflamingo was apparently a Devil Fruit user, after all. Reaching out, he punched forwards, his gauntlet-covered hand flying out as if he had stretched it with the Gum-Gum, but instead he used the Sand-Sand. His arm turning into a raging sand-storm as it collided with Bellamy's chest. He stole the man's fruit, then, and let his fist continue, bursting through his chest and destroying the tattoo on his back. 

Letting his hand return to him, he grinned at the new power at his disposal. Bellamy's crew began to go for their weapons, and Krieg, in response, simply unleashed a sand-storm. Navigating the storm as easily as if the air were perfectly clear, he grabbed three members of the late Bellamy's crew. A sexy-looking platinum blonde wearing sun-glasses and a tight-fitting white blouse, a lithe woman with long silky pink hair wearing nothing but a tight yellow dress held together by a zipper, and a dark-skinned slightly muscular woman with long curly black hair. Buffeting the three of them with his sands, he drew them together, and then bound them with a transparent barrier, a tight ring that pressed the three beauties against each other. 

Letting the storm rage on, not caring for the resort any longer, he returned to his ship, grinning at the thought of putting the three of them in collars. 

* * *

 

"Y-you're not Crocodile!" Mani, the dark-skinned woman protested, eyes wide with fear as Krieg returned to his original appearance.  Honey Queen had enjoyed chaining up the three women, and was currently enjoying herself with Lily, the blonde. As Honey began to slide her fingers into her fellow blonde, Muret, the pink-haired woman, began to tear up. 

"No. I killed him, and stole his powers." Krieg said with a savage grin, as he did something that all three women had experienced before, albeit with a smaller example of manhood. He had used Bellamy's powers on his member, transforming it partially into a spring. Pulling Mani closer and spreading her legs, he laughed as she brought her fists down on his head, using the Slip-Slip fruit to make them fall away harmlessly, not even able to create an indent on his skin, "Just as I did to your boss!" he then brought their groins closer to each other, the woman trying to pull away, and grab at the floor, at the blankets, at anything she could use to pull herself away, but his grip was too strong. He brought his manhood to her pussy, and then let the power that had been coiling up down there release. 

Mani screamed out as he impaled her in an instant, the power of the thrust pushing his dick into the deepest reaches of her core with enough force to bruise, the warm steel rings of the Spring-Spring fruit's power rubbing against and stretching her walls. Mani seemed to melt in his arms, no longer fighting as a wave of pleasure crashed down on her mind. 

He then had it coil back, dragging across her insides, building heat and power again, before releasing once more. With each strike, he pulled back quicker, until his dick was thrumming with speed, pumping into insides like a semiautomatic as Mani's body quaked. Her face, a rich chocolate color, tinted even darker as she was hit by orgasm after orgasm. Within three minutes, he had pummeled her insides, and rendered her almost catatonic, her mind clearly broken by the sheer intensity of the fucking. Bellamy had tried doing similar, but the man had held back, not to mention didn't have nearly the size that Krieg was packing. Letting loose a stream of cum, he let her drop away, before passing to her the Chop-Chop fruit. Freeing her head from her shackles and then taking back the power, he tossed the body to Paula, who had been watching in fear. Krieg was never nearly as rough with her or Honey, seeing as they weren't slaves, but rather lieutenants, but seeing him brutalize a woman into mindlessness, she felt a shiver go down her spine. 

"W-Wait!" Muret said, "I'm a doctor. Please, let me help her! After the way you handled her-"

"Take this one to the Elite Surgeons." Krieg ordered, and Paula rushed off with the woman to save her life. 

"Th-thank you." Muret breathed. 

"Don't thank me yet." Krieg said, smiling, before gesturing to Honey Queen. The pirate woman grinned lecherously as she dragged Lily, lubricated with copious amounts of her pink liquid and flush from her own molestation, to Krieg, "Ah, nice and slick!" Krieg said, smiling, "She should last longer this way."

Honey giggled, before turning her gaze on Muret, the pink-haired doctor backing away in fear, "You're next~" Honey warned, "Now... when you want Krieg to take you, do you want to be lubed up, or do you want to end up like Mani?"

Krieg began to hammer into Lily, and the blonde's pleasure-filled screams began to fill the room. Muret looked at Honey, and willingly spread her legs, "I want lube." she said quietly.

Honey Queen smiled, before dipping down and shoving her head between Muret's creamy white thighs, licking furiously at the doctor's snatch. 

* * *

 

Walking around Jaya one last time before they set out for other waters, Daz Bones and Golass at his side, he found himself staring down four people. All of them very much on the tall side. 

"You killed our captain, yesterday." a sickly man muttered.

"That Bellamy guy?" Krieg, as Crocodile, asked. 

"No, no!" another man said, one with a strange monocle, "I was watching, when you brought those three women into your chamber." he said, grinning, "I know you are not Crocodile. You killed him, and took his place. You even... stole his power."

Another man, with a proudly displayed belt and a mask, laughed, "You killed our captain in a bar! Hahaha! How great! And your power is already better suited to our plan than his ever was! You've already gotten farther than we did, already taking the place of a Warlord!"

Krieg raised an eyebrow, "A plan?"

The last of the four to speak, a thin man with a top hat and cane, stared into him, "You see... our captain was going to become the pirate King! He made a wonderful plan, and recruited us four to help him! First, he would give a massive bounty to the World Government, and ask to be a Warlord, once he got the position, he would use that position to break into Impel Down! He would gather a crew from the worst of the worst there, and then, we would go after the most powerful of the Four Emperors, Whitebeard! Our former Captain, like you, potentially had the power to steal Devil Fruits from others! He would take Whitebeard's power, throw the position of Warlord in the government's face, and then become one of the Four Emperors, taking Whitebeard's place! He would become the man closest to the One Piece."

Krieg narrowed his eyes, looking around at the people staring at the confrontation. "I don't want the fact that I'm not really Crocodile getting around." Krieg said, tapping his face and returning to his normal face and body, "And now I'm gonna have to eliminate all the witnesses!"

"Wait! We want to join you!" the man said, "My name is Lafitte, joining me are Jesus Burgess, Doctor Q, and Van Augur. We want to serve the man who will become the Pirate King!"

He considered it, before smiling, "Very well! You may all join me... if you survive." he turned back to Daz Bones and Golass, "Run. Both of you, back to the ship!"

"If we survive?" Doc Q asked. 

"Well... it's simple, really. Because of what you revealed, now my identity is in danger... so I'm going to wipe out this island!" He grinned, before his body began to rise up. 

"CHIMERA WRATH!" Don Krieg roared. 

His body twisted and writhed as he grew in size, growing to massive proportions as both Zoan forms applied themselves simultaneously, features becoming dog-like and mole-like at once. Spikes began to rise across his body, every hair of his newly furred body standing up as a lethal spike. From his shoulders, dozens more hands began to appear, all of them bearing the savage claws gifted by his Zoan forms, and more rose from the ground around him, blooming up like fast-growing grass. Half then began to unleash sandstorms, and half began to billow smoke. 

Then, in each hand, a truly massive staff formed from wax, only for the head of the spear to form from one of his own hands, which curled in on itself, becoming a single massive spike, transforming it from a staff into a spear. 

The four pirates, and everyone else on the island, looked on in fear, as Krieg rushed forward. Leaping forwards and somehow flying as fast as a bullet, his legs turning to springs, the massive weight of his new form becoming light as he applied the Kilo-Kilo fruit's power to himself. 

The wave of summoned claws only seemed to grow, spreading in his shadow beneath him, and blooming across the town, spreading the sandstorm and the smoke mixed within it. His speed sent him crashing through a building, destroying half of it, and then the field of claws, and his own body, as one, exploded violently. 

The town was shattered in an instant. Every spawned limb erupting with the power of the Bomb-Bomb fruit. 

The spikes that grew from the hairs of the summoned claws were launched in every direction by the explosion, and then wherever they landed, being part of him, would explode as well as he detonated again. 

He jumped from point to point on the island, his spring-legs carrying him mass distances as he peppered it with explosions.

When it was over, the inhabited half of Jaya was gone. The resort, the town, all of it. 

He waited, and eventually, from the smoldering, burning wreckage, four individuals rose up, and then one fell. The three other former Blackbeard pirates looked back at Doc Q with sadness, before turning back towards Krieg. 

"W-We survived!" Jesus Burgess announced, looking proud, "But that was one hell of a power! What are you, the hedgehog from hell?" 

"Powers." Krieg corrected, "And I'm a mole/dog with spikes.Now... you three have proven yourselves by surviving." gifting to Burgess El Drago's power- the firepower produced by the Scream-Scream fruit was now far outclassed by his own destructive power -All of you search the ruins of Jaya for anything of worth. Kill any other survivors you find, unless you feel like keeping them as slaves would be more useful. Bring me all the money that survived the explosions, and all the food, drink, and other supplies as well!" 

 


	6. Devil Fruit List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated with every chapter.

EAST BLUE

 **Gum-Gum**  - Paramecia that changes the body into being like rubber, able to stretch, inflate, and bounce, and be immune to simple physical blows or bullets. Also grants a very good healing factor. Stolen from Luffy.

 ~~Jelly-Jelly~~  - Logia that transforms the body into a pink transparent liquid that flows very quickly. Not very powerful offensively, but provides good mobility, plus usual Logia ability to avoid all blows by transforming. Stolen from Honey Queen, _then returned to her._

 ~~Hard-Hard~~  - Paramecia that changes a part of the user's body into a super-durable metal, it also allows the user to heat up that part of the body quickly, enough to start flames on contact. Stolen from Bear King.  _Given to Miss Doublefinger/Paula._

 ~~Scream-Scream~~  - Paramecia that allows the user to unleash a wave of pressurized sound in the form of a single blast from their mouth, capable of obliterating solid rock from a distance. Stolen from El Drago.  _Given to Jesus Burgess._

 **Plume-Plume**  - Logia that transforms the body into smoke. This smoke's density can be changed, from gas-like to having a physical presence, and can be used to grab or contain things. Stolen from Smoker.

 **Barrier-Barrier -** Paramecia that allows the user to create invincible transparent shields. The shape and position of these shields can be controlled by the user's thoughts, able to shape them into whatever form the user desires, although there is a limit of surface area, and only one shield can exist at a time. Stolen from Bartolomeo.

 **Chop-Chop**  - Paramecia that allows the user to separate their body into pieces and make the individual parts fly. Stolen from Buggy.

 **Slip-Slip**  - Paramecia that causes bad things to slip away from the user's body, from ugly features, to attacks on their body. It also allows them to erase the friction of their skin, letting them slide along the ground at high speed. Stolen from Alvida.

WHISKEY PEAK

 **Kilo-Kilo -** Paramecia that allows the user to change their weight in an instant from 1 kilogram, to 10,000, and anywhere in between. Stolen from Miss Valentine.

 **Bomb-Bomb -** Paramecia that allows the user to turn any part of their body into a bomb, including parts that have been separated. Explosions do not harm the user in any way. Stolen from Mister 5.

 **Flower-Flower -** Paramecia that allows the user to sprout body parts wherever they wish, as if they flowers. This can be done even in huge amounts, such as arms or legs. Stolen from Miss Allsunday/Nico Robin.

LITTLE GARDEN

 **Wax-Wax -** Paramecia that allows the user to create, shape, and control massive amounts of wax. This power can be used to shape almost anything, and while weak to heat, in layers thick enough, it can be armor as tough as iron. Can be used to even coat things in wax to preserve them, to create buildings, blunt weapons, keys, or bonds. Stolen from Mister 3. 

 **Munch-Munch -** Paramecia that allows the user to eat just about anything, including wood, steel, or other materials, and then integrate it into their own body. Alternatively, they can combine anything they've eaten and spit it back out. Stolen from Wapol.  _Then given to Factory the shark, who was transformed into a proper factory._

ALABASTA

 **Clone-Clone -** Paramecia that allow the user to change their body into that of another person's. By simply touching the face of someone, they gain the ability to transform into them, and will have all the physical abilities that come with it, except abilities that come from Devil Fruit. Stolen from Mr. 2 Bon Clay.

 **Spike-Spike -** Paramecia that allows the user to grow sharp, durable spikes from every part of their body. They are capable of piercing stone without much force behind them, and pierce nearly anything with sufficient strength behind the blow. Stolen from Miss Doublefinger. 

 ~~Dice-Dice~~ **-** Paramecia that allows the user to transform any part of their body into blades, or to grow blades along them. These blades are absurdly sharp, and can even cut things they aren't even touching through the flying slash technique. A single limb usually has three modes of combat: Turning the limb into a single blade, turning individual fingers into blades and making the bottom of the arm have an edge as well, or covering the limb with many tiny blades that rotate at high speed around the limb, allowing the user to shred something. Stolen from Mister 1/Daz Bones,  _then returned to him._

 **Mole-Mole -** Zoan that allows the user to turn into a mole-hybrid, or into a simple mole. This grants the user large claws, and allows for extremely fast movement underground, as well as an enhanced sense of smell. Stolen from Miss Merry Christmas.

 **Mutt-Mutt: Dachsund Model -** Zoan that allows the user to turn into a dog-hybrid, or into a dachsund. This grants the user an elongated, bendy body, and sharp claws. It also provides enhanced senses such as hearing and smell. Stolen from Lassoo.

 **Sand-Sand -** Logia that allows the user to turn into a living sandstorm. It produces large quantities of sand, and can be mixed with regular sand to control its movements and augment the power. It also has the power of dehydration, able to drain moisture and mummify anything that it touches, as well as grind stone down into more sand. Stolen from Crocodile. 

JAYA

 ~~Dark-Dark~~ **-** Logia that pulls things into the user. It allows them to drain the power from attacks, as well as to compress and eject objects pulled into the user's darkness. Unlike regular logia however, it doesn't make the user intangible, instead causing attacks that hit to do even more damage than they would to a normal person, and increase the level of pain they feel. Stolen from Blackbeard, _then returned to him_. 

 **Spring-Spring -** Paramecia that transforms part of the user's body into springs. They allow the user to increase the force of their attacks and movement, allowing the user to move at high speeds and hit with extreme force. Stolen from Bellamy.


End file.
